


a way back to love

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Love/Hate, Making Up, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, angst sex, angsty sex, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: the sting of betrayal hurt like a dagger to her broken heart.the weight of it making her heart ache.and no amount ofI loves yous' could undo it,torn between anger&Love, Belle&Robert struggle to move on from heartbreak.





	1. In her sister's place

**Author's Note:**

> is it possible to be in love with the person you hate?

Lacey stumbled out of mr gold's pawn shop adjusting her too short dress as she walked down the street.belle her twin sister stood watching with a angry scowl on her face. moments later mr gold himself came out and locked up his shop for lunch when he tuned and saw her standing there, watching him with that disappointed frown.he strolled up to his former fiancée with a smirk.

"belle, he said in greeting.how lovely to see you." 

"how long is this going to go on? she asked with a edge to her tone. 

he turned his head looking in Lacey's direction.

"why are you doing this? she questioned. 

"come on belle, were both adults here. Lacey is getting what she needs. she's well informed of our little arrangement." he said not quite meeting her eye. 

"and that is? she pressed. 

"she looks like you, sounds like you, and when she's asleep in my bed I can pretend that she is you." he answered. 

she shook her head. "if you think that this sick, twisted attempt at getting me back...

he smiled and shook his head. "no, I know we've come to far now. said too much.I've accepted the fact that what we had is broken.but I'm not ready to move on.and frankly I don't want to, and if this is the only way I can have apart of you then so be it." 

"but Lacey isn't me, she's her own person! she near shouted. 

"oh I'm well aware that Lacey isn't you, but she's my doll. my little model that I can dress up and have her play the part." he evenly replied. 

"do you even hear how sick that is." she demanded losing patience with him. 

"I love you, he simply stated.and I just can't seem to let what we were go. I'm lost without you belle." he explained.

she sadly shook her head.

"this is wrong, and it will bring you both nothing but heartache." she said turning to walk away.

"oh belle, believe me I know." he replied to her back. 

with a sigh she walked away from him. unwilling to hear anymore.

 

2-weeks later belle went to the cemetery on the anniversary of her mother's death.she placed her mother's favorite flowers on her grave when she turned and saw him standing there.watching her. her ex fiancé tentatively approached her.

"what are you doing here? she asked sadly.

"I know how hard today is for you, I thought maybe you could...

"use a shoulder to cry on." she said looking at him with tears in her clear blue eyes.

"oh belle." he reached out and brushed the tears from her face.

"what about Lacey? she asked turning away from him. 

"you know better then I, how Lacey deals with today." he replied. 

she nodded her head. 

"you cut your hair." 

"yes, I wanted a change." he replied.

"It suits you." she nodded. 

"I don't want to talk about us,or..or Lacey.will you just sit with me for awhile." she hesitantly asked.

he nodded his head and took her hand in his. he lead her to sit on the bench where she burrowed into his side as he wrapped his arm around her. she sobbed on his shoulder while he held her placing comforting kisses on her forehead.

"come on, let's get you a drink." he said after she had cried herself out for the whole afternoon.coaxing her to stand he took her back to his place.

 

belle crawled into a ball on the leather couch in his study while he poured them a measure of scotch. he handed her the glass and she greedily drink it's contents.he poured her another and sat down next her. they remained in quiet silence drinking their scotch comforted by the others presence. after her 3rd glass of scotch she fell asleep in his familiar embrace.with belle sleeping peacefully on his chest he tangled his fingers in her long curly hair lovingly kissing her forehead. she slept for hours on his chest when she finally stirred and looked up at him with beautiful disoriented blue eyes. 

"hay." he said with a small smile. brushing her hair back from her face. 

"hay." she hesitantly replied her gaze lingering on his mouth.she leaned forward when she suddenly came to her senses and quickly sat up right.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." she quickly apologized. 

"it's no matter." he quietly replied.

"I..I should go." she said turning away from his affectionate gaze.

"belle wait, don't go." he pleaded.

"Robert, lets not do this." she said bone weary.

"no of course not, it's just..you had a lot to drink and your not yourself. please stay a little longer. let me at least order you some food.it would do you some good to have some food in your stomach." he replied. 

she nodded. "ok, I suppose it couldn't hurt to eat something." 

"good, good." he nodded fighting back his excited grin.

he went into the kitchen while she stayed in the study.

he had no intention of ordering from that greasy spoon she was so fond of. he had all he needed in his kitchen to prepare her a proper meal.

he would make her favorite risotto, he looked in his refrigerator and frowned he was out of black truffles. well,he would just have to make due without it. 

after an half hour had passed belle came out of his study to find him in the dinning room.lighting candles on his dinning room table. 

"hay, dinner will be ready in 20-minutes." he said with a smile. 

"your cooking? she said accusingly and folded her arms.

"just some risotto." he nonchalantly replied.

"and you set the dinning table complete with an expensive bottle of wine chilling on ice." she stated with narrowed eyes.

"it's nothing, really." he shrugged. 

"Robert, were having dinner by candle light and you made your famous risotto. is this a date to you? are you trying to woo me after everything, is that what this is all about." she said fed up with his manipulate behavior. 

"course not, I just wanted to do this for you. it doesn't have to mean anything. belle please don't over think it, just have dinner with me." he said almost pleadingly. 

"fine, but no wine." she conceded. 

he quickly nodded his head. "whatever you want sweetheart."

she flinched. "please don't call me that!

"right, yes of course.I'll just go check on dinner then." he said leaving her alone in dinning room.

soft music played in the background as they sat across from each other at the dinning room table.they ate while exchanging few words.he had avoided looking at her all through dinner instead focusing on his plate. feeling that all too familiar pull to him.that endearing feeling of closeness between them belle quickly stood up after they'd finished eating. taking both of their plates off the table. 

"belle, you don't have to..he began.

"I want to." she said with a kind smile and he returned her smile.

as belle placed the dishes in the sink she noticed her picture taped on the refrigerator.it was a selfie that she'd had posted of herself on her social media a few weeks ago.she turned when she hard his footsteps behind her.

"I'm just gonna go wash my hands, then I'll be going." she said with a odd feeling in the pit of her stomach.

he glumly nodded.

suddenly curious as to what else she might find? belle walked through the living room and saw their picture was still on the fireplace.it was the picture that she had made him take with her when they first started dating.taking a shaky breath she wondered up the stairs to his master bathroom.taking a moment to gather herself before she faced him again.the old photo had brought up too many things.when she looked up at her reflection in the mirror she found an another picture of herself! taped on the glass.she rised an eyebrow and continued into his bedroom.a room she used to be well familiar with.curious as to what she would find in his private space.the room looked the same as it did before with the usual things on his nightstand. the same odd little knick knacks.opening the nightstand drawer she found yet another picture of herself.she stared for a long moment at the framed photo.

belle stood at the top of the staircase holding the framed photo against herself.and was unsurprised to find him standing at the foot of the staircase. waiting.

"are there pictures of me in every room of this house? she asked dreading his answer.

"yes." he quickly replied.

"that's more then a little creepy, and oddly sweet." she said unsure how to feel about that. 

"nice to see that your first opinion of me hasn't changed since we first met.so like you" he retorted with a small smile.

"no, it hasn't.your still exactly who I thought you were." she replied. 

"some thing's never change." she said bitterly. 

"I still love you belle, I miss you. I know that we can't go back it's too late to fix what's broken between us. but, it doesn't change how I feel about you." he confessed looking up at her with longing. 

"this isn't good for you, you need to move on you know that right? what your doing isn't healthy." she replied.

he looked down and nodded his head. "I know, but I can't...

she shook her head.  
"stubborn man."

"it's because I still reach for you in the middle of night to chase away the darkness only to find that your not there,because despite everything I still love you, I still want you." he retorted glaring at her. 

"I want too make love to you." he said weakly. 

"is that all you want? she asked. 

"no, that's not all.I want to hold you in my arms again.kiss you hear about your day.I want you in my life! I want to be a part of yours." he snapped. 

"you hurt me." she said dejected. 

"I know." 

"my sister...she began.

"belle." 

"I have to go." she said shaking her head. 

"please don't go, don't leave me again." he said begging. 

"maybe we could have moved past all of it, maybe there was still hope for us.but not now. not after you've been sleeping with my sister, we can't go back.I can't." she evenly stated. 

"you know, no matter how hard you try.you can't simply replace me, us. with this twisted thing you have with my sister right." she asked berating him.

"Oh, I know! he maliciously laughed. trust me I know." he said in a biter tone.

"and before all of this, you lied to me! you promised me that you would stop with all theses games that you and the mayor play.you promised me that you were done with all that.and then you went behind my back and you did it anyway! she retorted growing irritated with him. 

"I know." 

"stop saying you know! you play games with everyone in this whole damn town,including me! that's all you cared about was one upping everyone.being the big bad untouchable mr gold! you ruined my father and then there was the whole Ashley bode debacle." she angrily said. 

"oh why must you bring her up, I told you. I explained all that." he said rising his own voice. 

"I don't want to hear your excuses anymore, that's the point! we keep going round and around." she yelled.

"you have never wanted to hear my side, you have never taken my side! he stated accusingly.

she nodded her head as she slowly came down the stairs. 

"your little war with regain caused me to lose my mothers library! she shot back. 

he looked down at the floor.

"and I have already begged for your forgiveness, I won't again." 

"your not forgiven, i just don't trust you anymore." she admitted deflating. unable to continue the same argument again and again. to no end. 

"belle." he pleaded his voice breaking. 

she looked into his pleading dark eyes his pain wounding her deeply. 

"I love you, I have always loved you. I will love you no matter what." he stated.

"please don't, I can't do this now. today, just don't. I should go now." she said putting the framed photo down on the side table. 

"let me drive you." he offered. 

"no, I could use the walk to clear my head.she replied needing to get way from him and their past. "thank you for everything."

"Belle..good night belle." he looked up at her with a weak smile.

The expression on his face made her heartache with longing for him.but past hurts kept them from forgiveness. 

belle walked out of his house and slowly walked down the street.

the sting of betrayal hurt like a dagger to her broken heart.her sister and her fiancée shacking up together and playing make believe in their bed! she couldn't breath, the weight of it making her heart ache.and no amount of  


'I loves yous' could undo it,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect Lacey&smut in the next chapter.


	2. in her sister's shadow

he sat at his work table in the back of his shop. brooding, and drinking directly from the bottle of his most expensive scotch trying in vein not to stare at her engagement ring that sat on the work table.he took great painstaking means to choose just the right ring and it had been the perfect match.an exquisite antique just like belle.did he think that he could buy her love perhaps he did. he had hoped that if he gave her the world that she would never leave him that she would love him in return. but despite himself deep down he knew.he knew that she had truly loved him. no matter how hard he pushed her away he couldn't deny her love he felt it in their private moments together. it was in her kisses. it was in her eyes that way that only she would look at him.

for one night he had a taste of what he once had.of the life they once shared and then it was gone, she was gone again leaving him with a dull ache in his heart. he took another long swig from the bottle of scotch.he wouldn't be satisfied until he was drunk off his ass at least then he wouldn't be able to feel anything anymore.

the bell above his shop door chimed alerting him that a unwanted customer had entered. why the hell didn't he ever lock the damn door! he huffed in irritation, 

It was on the tip of his tongue to yell at the unwanted customer to go away when he heard the sound of clicking heels and smirk. of course, 'Lacey' 

she sauntered into the back room he'd know those skyscraper heels anywhere. she came into the room intrusive and uninvited but not entirely unwanted.she was wearing her usual attire.scandalously short dress and silk stockings she was a vision in tight spandex.

sometimes she looked so much like his belle that the pain stole his breath away. making him feel acutely the ache in his broken heart and he couldn't breathe from the longing. 

today the way she was almost shyly looking at him not quite meeting his eye nearly broke him with longing for the woman that she could never replace. that no one ever could,

"Lacey." he said dryly.

she looked up at him meeting his eye with that teasing little grin of hers and shrugged.she wanted something from him.well he needed something from her as well,

he pushed his chair back and suggestively spread his legs.

"on your knees." he said his tone dark and commanding.

she walked toward him salaciously swaying her hips. clumsily attempting to be alluring she had clearly been drinking. 

the sparkling engagement ring caught her covetous eye and she looked at it with interest he sapped the velvet box closed.

"that's not for you dearie, he said with a vicious grin and unzipp his pants. now get on your knees dear and suck my dick." 

she met his dark eyes and slightly nodded her head in understanding.

she leaned over him intending to kiss him he didn't want her drunken kisses or her clumsy tongue in his mouth! she tasted like ashes and the thought of her lips on his repulsed him, 

her lips were inches away from his she closed her eyes when he grabbed her by hair! pulling her face down toward his crotch.

"i'am in no mood for your games, do not disobey me." he hissed guiding her head toward his exposed cock.

she put her hands on his thighs bracing herself as she knelt down before him.submitting to his will.

she nuzzled her head against his inner thigh and he relax his grip on her hair.

"there's a good girl." he nodded his head in approval and leaned back in his chair.

"belle, belle I love you so much." he uttered while gently stroking her hair that smelled like roses.

her head shot up and she looked up at him with uncertainty and opened her mouth to speak.

"don't, don't say a fucking sarcastic word! just fucking put that smart mouth of yours to work." he said grabbing her by hair.she shuggled against his hold on her when she looked up at him with those blue eyes that looked so much like belle's. her blue eyes shone so fiercely and in that moment she looked just like her sister?

"belle? 

she flinched pulling away from his grasp.

"belle,no! he cried. 

Lacey no, belle stood up glaring  
at him. he stared back at her dumfounded.

"sweetheart, I..I didn't know." he stumbled and quickly tucked himself away.

she looked down at him in quiet abhorrence and shook her head in disappointment.

"belle, please! he pleaded. 

she turned away from him leaving him there as he called out for her,

"belle wait, please belle come back! he begged.

he made to go after her but his panic and incensed anger halted him. keeping him rooted in place disgusted with himself and what she had seen him do. saw him for the real bastard that he was. she'd seen what...his rage at himself boiled over and he threw the bottle of scotch smashing it against the wall! 

not satisfied in his anguish he pulled down the cabin destroying everything in his path! demolishing some of his most priceless and Irreplaceable objects smashing them into pieces, glass shards violently shattering everywhere. he picked up her sparkling engagement ring that mocked him and threw it across the room. 

the look on her face would haunt him forever. she hated him, he fucked up! he fucked everything up and she would never forgive him now.he lost her forever, 

 

belle flinched when she heard the loud crash behind her.he was angry and lashing out.she had to get out of there now before..no, she had seen enough heard enough! 

belle quickly walked out of his shop as she heard him desperately call out her name.the bell above his door jingled as she left his shop making her exit known.

she had to know and now she did,

there was no going back from this. this a top of everything else was just too much, a small part of her had hoped that there might still be a way back to love but. this, they could never get past this, 

her sister and her ex tumultuous relationship had cast a dark shadow over her heart and it sicken her, 

as belle ducked down the ally she stumbled and removed her sister's ridiculous high heels.she had been so foolish! what had she really expected would happen, he wasn't the man she thought he was. 

she felt trapped in the past. a past that she can't seem to let go of, despite her anger and her pain she had still loved him.


	3. shattered hearts that can't be mended

the relationship of the French twins had always been tense and difficult, while growing up in a small town the twin sisters had hardly ever gotten along. but lately with the added conflict over Lacey's dealings with belle's former fiancée.the relationship between the sisters had become even more strained over jealousy and bitterness.

since the informative incident in the pawn shop mornings at the French home were usually filled with tension and resentment, 

belle French's day had been a complete and utter disaster from the start, earlier that morning she'd gotten into another argument with Lacey over Robert that had been particularly nasty.she had tried again to get through to her sister just how wrong and unhealthy this thing between them was.but Lacey had only argued back, shouting that it was none of her business and that she should just let it go.but she couldn't. not after what she'd learned about Lacey and Robert's dirty association. the harsh truth about the things Robert did with her sister behind closed doors didn't sit well with belle.she couldn't let it continue. she told herself that her unease had nothing to do with blind jealousy as Lacey had thrown the accusation at her.but it had hurt with the sting of truth.

she was lonely and despite herself she still needed him.she would always want him but needing him wasn't something she would ever get use to.

the rest of belle's day had been colored with her incensed angry at her twin sister.at her former fiancée. and the state of affairs of her pitiful life, then just when she thought her day couldn't getting any worse.while she was walking home that night she saw something she wished she hadn't,

she saw them together, her fiancée and her sister they were in the middle of..they were..she should have kept walking.closed her eyes shutting them out and the lewd noises her sister was making and kept moving but she couldn't. she froze unable to look away from the crude acts being engaged in.they were behind the rabbit hole by the damn dumpsters! they were in near public! Lacey and Robert..he had her pinned against the wall.taking her roughly from behind while she cried out in pleasure. his wolfish teeth sunk into her neck marking her as his.

she wanted to vomit! the sight of them together had hit her like a punch to the gut.her heart stop beating and she suddenly found that she couldn't breathe. she felt herself blush with humiliation she had to get away from there.from them before they saw her.she couldn't let him see her, she managed to make her feet move from the spot they rooted themselves to and somehow she managed to make it to the library without falling apart.she couldn't go home.she couldn't face Lacey now. whenever she closed her eyes she saw the two of them together and it broke her heart in two,she was hurt badly.it hurt so bad she couldn't even spake.she needed sometime alone to gather herself before she would be able to face them.she hated them both! she knew she wasn't being rational Robert wasn't hers anymore. he didn't belong to her, if it hadn't been her sister then it would have been someone else.but..she still couldn't shake the deep feelings of hurt.of possessive jealousy that took hold of her.he was her true love. his heart belonged to her. and yet, he had mark her sister as he once marked her.

belle fell to the floor unable to stand. hidden deep in the stacks of the safety of the library she was consumed by her heartache. letting herself feel the pain in her chest as it clawed at her hollowing her out. she had lost him now the only man she had ever loved.she lost him to her sister.he was gone now forever. she spent that painful night huddled in a dark corner of the library.

the next morning she didn't go home.the memory of the man she still loved and her sister sicken her, poisoning her heart with hatred. she couldn't face her sister in the state she was in.she waited till that evening when she knew her sister would be out. after showering and a quick change of clothes she was out of the house again with a destination determined.

she knew where he kept his spare key.she used it to let herself in and sat down in his living room wanting for him to come home. she thought about going out to the bar getting drunk and going home with the womanizing dr whale.or even sleazy Keith would do, but she didn't want that.she didn't want anyone else to touch her.she wanted him,

being in his home again felt so familiar to her.too familiar. she onced thought that this would be their home together oh how wrong everything had turned out. she found herself looking at the framed photo on the fireplace the deliriously happy faces staring back at her.was it really so long ago? this room hadn't change. still the same knick knacks and old antiquities it was as if time stood still in this house.she knew very well all the reasons why she shouldn't be here.shouldn't be doing what she was about to do.it would solve nothing and only make things more complicated.but she needed this so badly she couldn't think straight.taking a deep breath.trying to steady her nerves she found her eyes straying again to the happy couple in the framed photo.

 

Robert walked through his door and found her siting in his living room. waiting for him.

"belle, I'm...he begun.

"don't, she rise her hand interrupting him. I don't want your apologies.I've heard them enough Robert.I'm done with your excuses."

he looked down at his floor. "you have a pure and forgiving heart belle, except when comes to me you leave me no quoter my darling." he stated bitterly. 

she shook her head. "I expected more from you because I thought you were better then that, that I saw a good man under all that cold heartless mr gold persona.but I was wrong.and I didn't come here to rehash all this again." she responded in annoyance.

"then why are you here belle? if..if it's not about what happened at the shop." he asked.

"it's funny, but I always thought that you knew me better then that. that you could tell the difference between me and Lacey." she sadly replied.

"why are you here belle? he asked coldly and shrugged his shoulders in defeat.she stood up from the chair and walked toward him.

"you hurt me deeply, and while I wanted to hurt you back by sleeping with anyone else.and making sure that you found out about it." she begun.

his eyes darken at the thought of his belle with another man.

"but I don't want anyone else, I just want you. i will never love anyone the way I loved you! she stated her voice breaking.

"oh belle." he rasp as unshed tears gathered in his dark despairing eyes.

"please don't, I don't want to talk I can't think about you and my sister anymore. I just need you now! take your clothes off." 

he shook his head. "belle I..

she made a noise of exasperation as she took off his suit jacket and quickly unbuttoned her blouse. 

"belle sweetheart, he begged taking hold of her trembling hands as she franticly reached for his belt. 

"don't! just don't, please Robert I need you." she implored. looking up at him with pleading blue eyes.

"make love to me."

he lovingly kissed her hands and nodded his head.

"ok." with a weak smile she unzipped her skirt letting the garment pool at her feet quickly followed by her blouse.

enthralled by her, he removed his own many layers of clothing as he watched her strip down naked. 

she nervously bite her bottom lip as she stood before him completely naked.raw and venerable to his beseeching gaze.

he awkwardly met her gaze as he pulled down his boxers the last layer of his apparel.he was more then a little embarrassed for her to see him already half hard,

she smiled up at him. 

"my beautiful love." he said breathlessly and gently kissed her lips.she opened her mouth to him allowing him admittance and moaned as he deepened the kiss. 

her whole body was shaking, he pulled away from her lips to wrap his arms around her pulling her closer to him.she sighed against him as he kissed her hair.holding her against him when she slowly began to kiss his jawline.he felt the tears running down her face cupping her face he wiped her tears away with his thumbs.her eyes were avoiding his gaze staring intently on a spot on his neck.

"belle, sweetheart. look at me." he pleaded.

she hesitantly met his gaze her blue eyes filled with tears.

"oh belle." he delicately kissed her lips gently coaxing her to open her mouth to him.she did with a small sigh and his eager tongue slipped inside her mouth tasting her. her legs gave out and they sank to the floor his body blanking over hers. she trembled in his embrace her whole body still shaking.

"belle." he whispered as he kissed her tears away.

"belle." he kissed her neck and the hollow point of her throat. "belle." he said her name with each kiss he placed on her quivering body. she ran her fingers through his short hair making him shiver.she rise her trembling knees to cradle him in between her legs. 

"I'll be gentle, my darling belle. I won't hurt you." 

she made a noise almost like a snort. "there was a time when I thought that you could never hurt me." 

"belle, please." he moaned her words wounding him. 

pushing herself up she desperately started kissing every itch of his body available to her. the feel of her lips on his skin burned him making his heartache with repentant.he wanted to lose himself in her.

"let's go up stairs and do this properly, in a bed." he said looking into her sorrowful blue eyes.

she shook her head. "no, here now." she said in a shaky voice.

"belle, my darling belle your shaking like a leaf.we don't have to do this now." 

"no, now! I want to. I need to be close to you tonight." she said pulling him down to her and kissed him stealing his breath away.

"oh belle, my darling belle." he uttered breaking the needy kiss and buried his face in her hair. breathing her in as he clung to her. she wrapped her arms around his neck her fingers playing with his short hair.

"don't let go." he whispered in her ear as he arranged them.she made a tiny noise as he slowly pushed inside her.

their eyes met, locking as he started to move.

she opened her mouth a silent moan escaping her as he slowly very gently moved inside her. making love to her.

She was crying the whole time. but he couldn't stop,he couldn't bring himself to stop. she was beneath him. around him, engulfing him and he was drowning in her. he was nearing his climax as she clung desperately to him. 

after his orgasm.they laid tangled in each other.lingering in each other's comforting embrace.

"are you cold? 

she shook her head in reply. "just hold me." he tighten his grip on her pulling her against him.

"was it good? like with Lacey." she tentatively asked. 

"oh belle." he uttered broken.

"this doesn't fix what's broken between us." she said.

"I know, but I need you.sometimes it feels like I can't breathe without you." he replied. 

"I missed you, at night when I was all alone in my bed. I missed you so much it hurt." she confess.

he kissed her head.blindly searching for the right words to fix this,to make it better and remove the hurt. but they were too far passed that point now.

 

they were hopelessly in love with each other and still sadly broken beyond repair,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited, on sunday I will be posting the last chapter to a wolf enters the sheeps sanctuary,


End file.
